


【Jondami】Sugar and Summers糖与夏日

by tianranshenjingshui



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianranshenjingshui/pseuds/tianranshenjingshui
Summary: 青涩幼稚懵懂的小孩儿们的故事
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

斯蒂芬妮给他解释参观日，“在校最好的日子，你能走出教室，学一些真正的知识。你个没有上过学的小鬼。”  
达米安及时闪开，斯蒂芬妮没有拍到他的头。  
她甩开金灿灿的头发露出光洁的额头对着达米安咧了咧嘴，然后从通风管跳进了安全通道。  
达米安撇了撇嘴，他才不需要和这些叽叽喳喳的幼稚小鬼们一起上学，他已经有了心理学和政治学的学位，成熟的男人才不会和斯蒂芬妮在天台上计较这些。

他和蝙蝠女孩不约而同追查到相同的线索，那些专门绑架七八岁小孩的绑匪要在航空博物馆行动——这是他和斯蒂芬妮碰面的原因。

“你这样会吓到孩子们的，”斯蒂芬妮回头看着跟上的达米安，就这么一会儿她居然换上了破洞牛仔裤和嘻哈文化衫，还有不知道从哪里搞来的棒球帽，她看起来就像个喜欢流行文化的普通青少年。  
斯蒂芬妮不由分说拿下达米安的多米诺眼罩，伸手搅乱他过分整齐的头发，好在他制服下面的常服是红色T恤。  
“我不知道你居然喜欢披头士这么复古的乐队，”斯蒂芬妮看着达米安T恤上的波谱头像吐了吐舌头。  
“……那是阿福买的，”达米安四下张望，他完全处在戒备状态，何况他才不是一个八岁的在乎自己穿什么衣服的小鬼。

刚才在穹顶时他就注意到那个男孩了。  
那双蓝色的眼睛好奇地打量着航天模型，他快走几步想蹭到同学们旁边却又被人潮推向边缘，只能形单影只孤零零落在大家后面。   
落单的孩子容易成为目标，达米安迅速分析。

男孩扭头冲着他笑，露出小小的虎牙和一颗酒窝。  
看他长得这么可爱，达米安心想，完了，他一定会成为人贩子的目标的！  
达米安揉着额头慎重决定，我必须保护他。

“我叫乔纳森，能和你做朋友吗？”  
小孩子们都往飞机模型那边挤，留给他们一片宽敞的空地。

他完了，这么没有警惕心，随便见到人就交朋友，达米安必须给他一个教训。  
“你不能和陌生人交朋友！”达米安压低声音严肃地告诫乔纳森。

“可是，”乔又用无敌可爱的笑对着他，“我们是朋友的话就不是陌生人了。”

这是什么逻辑？这个小孩不仅没有警惕心，还傻乎乎的。达米安决定必须对他的安全负责。  
“听着，小鬼，我叫达米安，今天的参观你必须紧跟着我，不许离开半步，懂了吗？”  
达米安拽过乔护在自己的胳膊下面，乔笑着蹭了蹭他的脖子点头表示同意。

“快点，”达米安根本没有理会导览员在讲什么，他抓着乔的胳膊把他拉到消防通道，达米安早就看过航天馆建筑结构图层，A组小孩儿都有随队老师跟着，应该不会成为目标人质，现在他需要绕道去看看B队的情况。

“小蝙蝠，这里有情况。”斯蒂芬妮用耳麦告诉他，她发现昏迷在盥洗室的校园巴士司机，“他的制服也不见了，那个穿着蓝色工装的就是绑架犯。”  
“你为什么溜进了男厕？”达米安问。  
“趁着你交朋友的时间四处看看，”斯蒂芬妮的声音听起来总是欢快得不像蝙蝠家模式，“另外，你的新朋友挺可爱的。”  
乔这时看着达米安，好像也不惊讶他为什么对着空气说话。  
“你去停车上搜查，我去接手那个昏迷的人。”达米安回头想起他还有个小包袱跟着，“你有随身电话吗？”  
乔点点头。  
“拨打911。”司机还有呼吸，只是过量乙醚，达米安吩咐乔呆在这里直到医护人员来。  
“你放心，我会保护他的。”  
达米安心说，你还是个乳臭未干的小屁孩呢。

耳麦传来一阵刮擦声，达米安只能放下乔去支援斯蒂芬妮：  
“坚持，我来了！”  
“嘿，不用急，”斯蒂芬妮似乎卸了什么人的胳膊或腿，达米安只能听到熟悉的骨头断裂声和男人的痛呼惨叫。  
“放开他，不然我就按了。”男人的同伙从另一处现身，达米安从扶梯滑下的时候骂了一句脏话，他们有炸弹。  
从耳机传来的闷拳声来判断，斯蒂芬妮可能挨了一下，达米安凭借小孩的身形和灵巧的动作滑溜到车底，他本来是要找藏身之地，意外发现了闪烁的呼吸灯。  
强大的忍者自然学过拆弹，达米安敲了敲周围的隔板，这两个混蛋技术低劣，但是达米安不能冒着把停车场炸掉的危险在这里解决，好在这两个蠢货没有安在油箱上。  
达米安登时有了主意。  
斯蒂芬妮趁绑匪用胶带贴住自己的嘴阻止她呼救时看清一闪而过的身影，她不赞成微微眨眨眼，但她知道根本拉不住这一意孤行的恶魔崽子。  
达米安翻身从车窗跃进了驾驶室，根本没有理会她的警告。

绑匪把斯蒂芬妮拖到立柱那里绑住了她的手腕，恰好给了达米安启动的时机。  
“轰”达米安油门一踩到底冲出了停车场，斯蒂芬妮抬脚踢飞了男人握着的手机，第二脚毫不留情踢到他脸上，打女孩子脸的混蛋被以牙还牙以眼还眼踢飞出去。

“真是不要命的小鬼，”斯蒂芬妮看着一溜烟不见的巴士，用剩下的胶带绑起来两个男人，拨打了电话等专人来接手。  
“我能处理，”达米安拐到一个荒废的地铁站停车，开始拆弹，耳麦传来一阵急促的滴嘟后终于回归寂静。

“真是如父如子。”斯蒂芬妮轻叹着自言自语。  
孩子们天真洋溢的笑脸从她身边走过，达米安身为他们的同龄人却在邻近的废墟里搏命，大概这就是蝙蝠侠的儿子吧。

“达米安！”  
川流的人群熙熙攘攘，斯蒂芬妮还没看到达米安，就先听到一个稚嫩的童声喊出他的名字。  
“你怎么还在这里？”达米安没想到还能见到乔。  
“医生和护士把司机叔叔接走啦，我当然在等你啊。”乔看着达米安额头擦到黑乎乎的机油，“你不是让我一步不离开跟着你吗，你去哪里了？”  
乔不由分说拉着达米安去给他洗脸，斯蒂芬妮对着他眨了眨眼睛就消失在人堆里面了。

“啧，”乔轻轻托起达米安的手肘，从水泥地面滑到车底时他的手臂有点擦上，“疼吗？”  
“这点小事，不算什么。”达米安看着乔的狗狗眼可怜兮兮看着他，他揉了揉男孩的脑袋，“真的不疼。”  
“下次叫上我吧。”乔没头没尾说了一句，伸出手指揉开达米安皱紧的眉头，“你去哪里我都陪着你。”

博物馆外夕阳下沉，晕开一片灿烂的晚霞，属于夏天温柔的清风吹过两个孩子。  
“我请你吃冰激凌吧，你喜欢什么口味的？”  
看来这个小鼻涕虫是黏上他了。  
“……咖啡。”达米安很少吃甜食，为了训练和健康。  
“咖啡那么苦的味道，我喜欢吃草莓味儿。”

“太女孩子气了。”达米安不知不觉被乔拉到街头的冰激凌车。  
“草莓味真的可好吃了，你尝尝。”乔把全新的冰激凌送到他嘴边。  
达米安破天荒，尝了一口。  
“还不错。”他很喜欢，但他故作冷静，假装思考了一会儿才回答。  
乔开心地舔着冰激凌，糊得嘴角都是。  
“再尝一口？”乔试探着问。  
达米安不习惯和别人分享食物，但对着一个六岁的小孩儿看着他天真无邪的狗狗眼你怎么忍心拒绝呢？最后一半咖啡味儿进了乔的肚子，一半草莓味在达米安那里。

“你住在哪里？堪萨斯农场夏天可好玩了，你要来找我玩呀。”分别的时候乔恋恋不舍，坐上校车前对达米安邀请说。  
“一定要来啊，沿着79号公路再向南，只有一条公路笔直地走不拐弯，看到一个红色房顶，门口一棵好高好高的橡树，那就是我家。”乔摇了摇达米安的手，“你会来的？你会来吗？”

他可是忙着拯救世界呢，达米安高傲地想，但他还是点了点头，毕竟拯救世界和答应见小孩的愿望也不冲突。

和煦的微风从高楼穿过，粉金的云朵追逐着晚霞，乔遇到一个墨绿眼睛的男孩，他说他叫达米安，他是他的第一个朋友。  
今天他很高兴，他终于不再孤独了。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

“这是玛莎自己做的牛轧糖，你在别处都吃不到的。”乔嘴里塞着糖鼓着腮帮子说。  
他把彩色的糖纸慢慢展平，然后压在玻璃下面。  
达米安看着眼前一木盒的糖果，脑子升起一个绝妙的主意，——他凑到乔嘴边，伸出舌头勾走了乔的那块糖。  
完美计划！如果吃掉对方嘴里的糖，就一定不会有中毒这种顾虑了。  
达米安兴高采烈看着乔，乔的嘴巴上还沾着他亮晶晶的唾液。  
玛莎的牛轧糖真的很好吃。

达米安想吃下一块，食指蠢蠢欲动伸到桌边，又矜持收了回来，乔还停留在嘴巴上软乎乎和牙齿尖嗖嗖的记忆里，看了达米安欲言又止的样子，赶忙拆了一块糖放在嘴里喂给了达米安。

克拉克从外面赶回妈妈的农场看到的就是这样的场景，他乖巧可爱的儿子在亲另一个黑色头发的小男孩。  
他听露易丝说乔难得交到一个新朋友，他不是对男朋友有什么歧视，只是乔才七岁，情窦初开未免太早了一点。

“爹地，这是我的朋友达米安。”乔看到他父亲非常高兴，招呼他来认识自己的朋友，“达米安，这是我父亲克拉克。”

“克拉克？”达米安一下子皱起眉头警惕心暴涨，他对蝙蝠侠可能的敌人有过通彻的研究，他知道超人的人类名字叫克拉克。  
“你姓肯特？”达米安冷冷审视乔，乔的嘴上还沾着半粒白花生呢。  
“对啊，说起来我也一直不知道你的姓氏。”

克拉克看到那稚嫩的小脸居然会出现一模一样冷静又克制的审察表情，他大概猜出他儿子新朋友的身份了。

“你怎么不早点告诉我你是小超人？”达米安跳到地上，不满地嚷嚷。  
克拉克看了看忽然被丢在一旁的儿子，决定还是先解决小恶魔的问题，他半蹲下来看着墨绿眼睛的男孩：  
“你是达米安·韦恩？”

“没想到这样认识你，卡尔。”达米安用他最威严的声音和克拉克打了招呼。

超人挠头的动作真的和他儿子一样手毛脚躁不知所措：  
“叫我克拉克就行。”  
达米安溜达了一圈，重新审视了一下环境，坐回到沙发上。  
乔尝试再给达米安喂糖，被达米安毫不留情推到一边，超人之子总不会糖里放东西的方式对付人类，达米安气呼呼盯着乔，戳了戳他的酒窝。

“所以，你亲我只是怕我下毒？”乔问出来时一脸不可置信，他怎么会给达米安下毒呢。  
克拉克一点都不意外小版布鲁斯的谨慎小心，只不过这个方式有点出乎他的意料。  
“好了，既然你是氪星人，以后可以陪我练习剑术。”达米安慎重宣布。  
乔担心达米安会因为他氪星的血统而不和他交朋友，结果达米安不仅没有嫌弃他还要跟他进行更多互动，乔高兴得从沙发上飘了起来。

“那个是仙后座，”乔给达米安指着灿烂的星河。  
“我一点都不觉得它像仙后。”达米安往暖源乔身上靠了靠。  
“在两千年前还是很像的。”乔这句话倒让达米安刮目相看。  
“你为什么这么喜欢看星星？”达米安问。  
“曾经，爸爸的家园就在那里啊。”乔的手尖在膝盖上画着圈。  
达米安握住乔的手，心里给自己解释，他才不是对这个氪星小崽子发了善心呢，他就是觉得他的手心热乎乎的是个移动暖源罢了。

到了晚上，达米安坚持要和乔住在一起。克拉克和玛莎都有些吃惊，但玛莎很快找来另一个羽绒枕头放在了乔的卧室。  
这么好的研究氪星人体的机会，达米安怎么会轻易放过。  
“达米安，你在听什么？”乔对于达米安枕在自己胸膛的行为没有任何不满，对他来说达米安毛茸茸的脑袋像羽毛一样轻柔，只是他好奇这么晚达米安还不睡觉会不会太累。  
“氪星人也有心跳，速率略低于人类。”达米安对随身录音笔记录道，“体温正常，肌肉结实。”  
乔最后也不知道他们什么时候睡着的，醒来时他从正搂着呼吸均匀绵长的达米安，两人盖着一条毯子。  
田间凌晨的凉风从窗缝钻进来，达米安的身体暖呼呼的，可比所有的抱枕都舒服太多了。  
乔小心翼翼撑起来胳膊看着达米安，他的朋友睡着时双颊粉嫩嫩的，闭着的眼睛睫毛又黑又密，平时达米安总是故作威严的样子，乔总不敢真正看他的眼睛，他从来没发现达米安的睫毛居然这么长，迎着晨光可以看到他脸上细密的小绒毛，像新摘的水蜜桃。

乔忽然觉得很饿，肚子不争气叫了一声。  
“看够了？”达米安还闭着眼睛，语调懒散地问。  
乔吓得差点掉到地上去，他赶紧躺下，想假装睡着，可是达米安的脸蛋太像水蜜桃，勾得他的胃饥肠辘辘。  
“你怎么知道我看你的。”乔转过去侧躺对着达米安。  
“我听不到你的呼吸。”  
“你能听到我呼吸？”乔的氪星血统让呼吸对他来说并非必需，只是他大多数时间保持着人类的习惯。  
“你昨天睡得像个小豹子，呼噜噜的。”达米安轻笑一下，弯曲指节敲了敲乔的脑门，“当然啦，忍术最重要的就是呼吸，仔细分辨的话，每个人在不同情况下的呼吸速率和深浅都不一样。”  
乔点了点头，伸手摸了摸达米安的睫毛，由衷地说：“你的眼睛真好看，像小鸟翅膀扑闪扑闪的。”  
达米安打了他一下没说话。  
“哎，你说咱们两个人谁的睫毛更长呀？”  
乔把脸凑过来，睫毛扇乎得达米安脸颊痒痒。  
“靠我这么近干嘛？”  
“你都亲过我了，这哪里近了？”乔声音听起来委屈的很，达米安也逐渐发现，乔有时会用可爱装混蛋，比如这种不要脸面凑到他脸上的时候。  
“好像你的更长，”乔的指腹摸过达米安的睫毛，“不过我的更卷！”他又兴高采烈补充说。  
“女孩子才比这些，”达米安抓住他的手放到毯子里。  
“那男孩子比什么？”乔不明白达米安为什么总说他女孩子。  
“速度、力量、坚韧、耐力……总之就是很强大，”达米安想了想补充说，“还要去帮助别人。”  
“最后这句话我爸爸也说过，不过他更教我怎么控制自己不要伤害到别人，他说要包容、要理解、要善良。”  
达米安睁开眼睛看着乔，最开始他怎么会没有分辨出这是独属于氪星人才有的钴蓝色眼睛呢？看着乔恳切的模样，达米安第一次对超人放松了一些警惕。  
“不过，比起好人，我更想成为一个强大的人。”达米安捏着乔的胳膊，小氪星人虽然没有发达的肌肉，但那手感就像，对达米安来说就像是抚摸着他最爱的武士刀，他形容不出那种质感。  
“你是一个强大的人，”乔握着他的手，达米安的手要比他大一圈，“我听到你救下那个女孩，还拆了炸弹。”  
达米安想起他们在博物馆的相遇。  
“所以你现在知道我是肯特了，你愿意接受我做你的队友吗？”乔看着他。  
达米安摇摇头，说：“不行，我不能指望什么时候都呼唤一个外援来帮助我，我必须凭借自己的力量成为一个强大的人。”

达米安掰住乔的手腕，笃定地说：“别瞧不起地球人，我总会能把你揍趴下。”  
乔本来听到达米安的拒绝后一阵失落，现在看来达米安并没有否定要他陪练的提议，他的眼睛又充满光彩。  
“你变得更强大，我变得更自控，好吗？”  
阳光照进屋子，乔的眼睛在黄太阳下像宝石一样湛蓝。  
达米安点了点头，这是他们的约定。


	3. Chapter 3

“可笑，我可是会开直升机的男人。”达米安皱紧眉头盯着乔推出来的两架山地自行车。  
乔侧着头想了想，说：“可这不是飞机，这是双轮自行车。”

乔看着达米安抿起的嘴角大概猜出答案：“所以……你没骑过自行车？”

“这有什么难的？”达米安瞪了乔一眼，但还是没有接过属于他那辆绿漆的山地车。  
“没什么难的，”乔咧嘴笑了笑，阳光铺洒在他小麦色的脸蛋上，“你这么聪明，肯定一下就能学会的。”

从八岁以后达米安就很少需要去学什么基础的技能了，乔纳森也不会预料有一天他能够教给达米安什么东西。  
谁知道万能的小魔头居然不会骑自行车呢？

“我帮你把座位调低一点，”乔目光比划着达米安双腿适合的高度，被达米安垫起脚敲了一下脑袋，乔原本是要比他矮一点，谁知道半年后他就像小树苗一下子窜过他了。  
“小鬼，敢歧视我身高小心我揍你。”  
身高是达米安的痛点，就像绝对不能问姑娘的体重一样，乔早就对此了然于心，其实他觉得达米安身材比例很完美，而这个高度可以让他把下巴放在他肩膀上，如果他敢随便拥抱达米安的话。  
乔把车把放手给达米安，看着小恶魔用苦大仇深审讯敌人般严厉的目光盯着一辆无害的双轮车。

“这是变速器，有三档，你向内拧，别太用力，下面的车链就会换到不同的档速，一档适合平路，三档适合上坡；这个是车铃，如果前面有人或者猫猫狗狗你就要提醒它们，这个是车前灯，走在雾气里或者晚上就用得上了，车尾灯是感应式的，一旦你给座位重力它就会自动亮起来。”乔认认真真把所有零部件的用途告诉达米安，“这个横梁的小口能放水杯，这是挡泥板。”  
这可是难得一次奇妙的经历，乔心里为得到达米安全部的注意力而小小得意了一会儿。  
“啰嗦，我知道了。”达米安终于靠近了他的自行车。

“最重要就是平衡，只有掌握平衡才能控制速度。”乔看着达米安脚尖点地右腿屈起，马上要开始他人生第一次试骑。

达米安踩上脚蹬体会到这个简单的机械玩意儿需要他手脚协调配合，对于忍术大师这当然是小菜一碟，不知不觉他已经骑上平坦的公路。

汽车被他远远甩在身后，留下瞠目结舌的司机。  
他追逐着天边的白云顺风而行，道旁的苹果树来不及和他打招呼。

风在耳边呼啸而过的感觉真棒，田垄的麦子卷成一个又一个毯子垛，深深浅浅的金黄蔓延到天际，拐弯时一个猛冲他及时刹闸，一只在槽边饮水的鸭子扑棱着翅膀嘎嘎大叫飞到了鸡舍，惊到打瞌睡的看门犬动了动耳朵。

达米安的车速太快又刹车太猛，为了避开那可怜的小鸭子他忘记区分前后车闸，在骤然施加的摩擦力下山地车前轮顿时停止飞速转动而后轮沿着惯性冲向前面，达米安不预期把自己从车座上摔飞出去，结果掉在跟着他飞在后面的乔身上。  
达米安撑着胳膊起来，看到自己压着一个泥泞里面的小花脸，乔的套头衫被水槽流出的泥巴弄得黑乎乎，黑色的发丝纠缠着麦梗和草籽。

“你还好吗？”乔坐起来摸了摸怀里的达米安，他心脏跳得咚咚发响，生怕他的达米安有什么闪失。

“傻瓜，看你把自己搞成什么样子。”达米安爬起来时倒下的车后轮还在无力打转，他的鞋也被泥弄脏几点，但和躺进泥堆的乔比起来简直算干净。  
达米安伸手把小超人从泥水混合物中拉起来：  
“你傻呀，你会飞，还倒在泥里面。”  
达米安语气责备，手却没嫌弃乔，给他把头发和耳朵上挂着的杂草挑下来。

“你说了不许没有你同意的情况下抱着你飞，”小超人一脸委屈巴巴看着达米安，他的眼睛本来就是最戳人心软的狗狗眼睛，让他这么低头看着，达米安只能叹气屈服。  
“而且也怪我，我忘记告诉你要捏后面的车闸。”乔笑的时候有一个可爱的酒窝，达米安伸手给他揩干净脸上的泥，两人走到水龙头洗手。

达米安的手白白净净骨节匀称，他挽起来长袖袖口抓着乔的手塞到水流下面。水很凉，达米安的手很暖，乔回想抱着达米安柔韧软软的身体，这种跌倒多几次他也不怕。

等回到农场，乔才发现达米安的脚踝有一片擦伤。  
“小鬼，”达米安推着乔凑在自己脚上的脑袋，“我可是忍术高手，这点小伤算什么疼。”  
乔从柜子里翻到碘酒和纱布，小心翼翼脱掉达米安泥泞的鞋子，还有被水浸泡湿透的袜子，达米安本打算卷起裤脚，但他今天穿了一条收口的运动长裤，如果不这时候脱掉，包扎以后更不好办。

“借胳膊用一下，”达米安自然地拉过乔坐在他胳膊上，踢腿甩掉了身上的长裤。  
乔像田野里的稻草人傻乎乎伸直胳膊让达米安坐在他肩臂上，达米安的膝盖蹭过他的下巴。  
“傻子，帮我拽一下。”达米安拿光溜溜的腿踢了踢乔的腹肌，“你这么紧张干什么，我感觉你的肌肉都绷紧了，坐着硬邦邦的。”  
乔根本不敢扭头认真看双腿微微分开穿着半条裤子的达米安，他稍不小心就把达米安的运动裤扯了一个口子，不过倒也方便他的脚踝挣脱布料的束缚。

“算了，勉强穿你的凑合一下。”达米安把裤子扔到地上，坐在沙发上给自己擦药。  
乔看着达米安把下巴搁在膝盖上将自己团在一起，长袖衫后露出一截腰身，那时他真的忘记了呼吸。

“洗澡吗？”达米安问傻愣在一旁的乔。  
“你先去。”乔扭开脸假装卷起多余的纱布，达米安犀利又洞察，他一定会发现什么，虽然乔也不知道自己的异样到底是为什么。  
“小屁孩，又不是没有一起洗过，我第一次来堪萨斯时玛莎的浴室只有一间能用，那时候我们不还是一起洗的吗。”

那是五年前的事情，乔高兴交到第一个朋友就邀请他来农场玩。  
他们一起在房顶上看星星，然后被玛莎叫进来和晚安牛奶，达米安和他挤在一张小床上，这个小恶魔还抢走了他的枕头，不过他把口水蹭在达米安的衣领上面，还被他敲了脑袋。

乔也无法说出到底哪里不一样，达米安从孩童发育到少年的身体像青嫩的橄榄树，原本细瘦的胳膊包裹上一层坚韧的肌肉，属于童稚圆润的脸庞被雕凿出模糊的俊美，以前达米安的眼睛圆圆的，瞪着他的时候凶巴巴圆溜溜的，现在眉梢眼角舒展开后达米安的眼睛变得自带睥睨和傲慢，骄傲又挑剔，但在乔的眼中这些都是达米安的可爱之处。  
回想到他天真无知时贴着达米安的眼睛和他比睫毛的长度，现在他只要稍稍靠近达米安一些，就觉得身体像燃起火一样，这股热流让他狼狈不已局促不堪。

达米安贴好防水胶带脱掉上衣走进了浴室，乔走过去把他随手扔在地板的长袖衫捡起来，他本意是要把这些都放进脏衣筐，鬼使神差他凑上鼻子闻了闻那件衣服。  
青草、泥土和汗水，达米安喜欢用薄荷味的沐浴露清涼，还有他疾驰而过的风、风中的稻田、稻田旁边的苹果树，他喜欢这糅合在一起清香又辛辣的味道。  
水溅落在地板的声音，蒸汽凝结在玻璃壁的触感，血液在他体内流动的热度。

就在这瞬间，记忆中所有亲密的接触都改变了滋味，他们练习剑术时达米安发丝挂着晶莹的汗珠，搏击时达米安被他锁在腿间的脖子，受伤时他擦拭的皮肤和急促的呼吸。

那是乔纳森纯真无知少年时代的句点。

FIN.


End file.
